Hetalia Overload
by MaximosBlack
Summary: This is where you will find vast lands of many Hetalia stories whether fluffy romance, smutty romance (them too!), reader inserts, yuri, yaoi, meaningful, creepy, or just anything else you could possibly think of! Just sit back and enjoy the many stories that will be coming from this story.
1. Out of the Grey -UsUk

Out Of the Grey

UsUk

His green eyes glanced over towards the calendar that rested on the wall beside his desk. He chuckled slightly, the dark humor filling the area around him. How he hated the days of July, especially the first week.

He leaned back and planted his black dress shoes on the desk, closing his eyes as he leaned back, relaxed. He sighed, the small smile swiped across his face. He opened his eyes once he heard a gentle knock on the door. There stood a little boy with golden blonde hair with an inflexible cowlick, blue oceanic eyes, and a bright gleaming smile. His heart sank, the smile becoming saddened. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wanna play?" The child asked with a shiny smile. Arthur automatically recognized that childish voice, the childish smile. He recognized him. The child came up to him in his chair and grabbed his hand. "I've missed you." He said as he rested his head on Arthur's.

"W-W-what are you doing here?! Alfred, you're not a child anymore!" Arthur hollered loudly, making Alfred flinch slightly.

Alfred pulled on his hand trying to make him get up from the chair.

"Artie, come on! I want to play!" Alfred went on. Arthur finally got up from the chair and led him to the storage room. Arthur cringed. "I want to play with the little toys you have. I know you have them, I remember them." He said swinging the door open to have a dust storm blow up in his face. He coughed as he scratched his nose. "What happened?" Alfred said, sadness wasn't hidden in his voice but dripping from it. Arthur looked down guiltily.

"Well… I had no one to play with for a while. So I didn't come in here that often." He rested his hand on his neck. Alfred smiled, wrapping his hands around Arthur waste and gave him a hug.

"It's ok!" He reinsured. "But can we still play in there?" Alfred said with his eyes wide. Arthur shook his head as the blonde haired boy rushed in the room. He grabbed a box and sat it on the wooden floor as he dug through it, looking for something specifically. He took out two toy men, shoving the other in Arthur's hand. He sat on the ground, patting the ground for Arthur to sit as well. When he did, they started to play. "Mine's name is going to be…." Alfred thought, putting his small index finger on his chin and squinted eyes towards the ceiling. Arthur chuckled.

"Well what's your favorite name?" Arthur asked, smiling down at the child.

"I don't know… hero? What's the closest name that sort of sounds like hero?"

"How about Hermione?" Arthur said, making Alfred burst into laughter.

"Her hinny!? Is that what you said? Her hinny?" Alfred kept laughing then Arthur joined in too.

"No! Hermione." Arthur laughed fiddling with the arms of the toy. Alfred turned his mouth into an 'o', making the noise along with it. "How about Alfred? That's a pretty cool name." Arthur said looking over at him. Alfred shook his head.

"Yeah! But not as cool as Artie! I'm going to call him Artie." Alfred said, moving his toy over to Arthur's. "What's your middle name?" Alfred asked, but Arthur shook his head.

"Why don't you give him your own?" Arthur asked, Alfred gleamed with an idea.

"Ok! Hello sir, I'm Artie Her Hinny Kirkland, at your service!" He said taking the arm and giving him a solute. Arthur chuckled.

"Hello Artie Her Hinny Kirkland, I'm Alfred Funny Jaons, at your service." Arthur said back making Alfred giggle.

"Funny? That's a weird middle name!"

"So is her hinny!" Arthur laughed setting his doll on the floor. Alfred followed, looking over at the mirror that sat behind Arthur. He pointed towards it. "What are you pointing at?" Arthur asked, turning around him. He saw the mirror and closed his eyes tightly, turning around quickly.

"Why do you have a mirror in here? You should bring it out, and I noticed there aren't any mirrors in your house. Do you see yourself?" Alfred asked but Arthur shook his head.

"No reason, just leave it" Arthur said coldly, making Alfred tense up slightly.

"There's a reason for everything. Tell me."

"No."

"Please." Alfred begged, titling his head back with pleading eyes. Arthur rested his head in his hands, looking grumpy.

"No."

"Please!" Arthur lifted his head.

"Fine! It's because…" He hesitated. "I don't like to look at myself."

"Why?" 'Cause you're ugly?" Alfred asked making Arthur roll his eyes slightly.

"An ugly monster." Arthur said under his breath. Alfred laughed.

"You're not a monster! You're silly." Alfred said, but noticing the seriousness in Arthur's body language, his hurt face and in his eyes. "Why do you think you're a monster?" Alfred said, crawling closer to Arthur how looked in the palms of his hands.

"Because everyone leaves me… Am I really that bad where no one can love me?! I'm just so disgusted with myself I can't even look at myself without getting sick to my stomach." He confessed, raising his head up from his hands, looking at Alfred. Arthur let a tear fall. Alfred moved closer to his face, taking his thumb and smearing it away with his thumb. He then smiled.

"But you're pretty! I love you, you know." Alfred said as he sat in Arthur's lap. Arthur wrapped his arms around his tiny waste and pulled his fragile frame into him more, resting his head on his shoulder as he let more tears fall.

"Then why'd you leave me?" He whispered softly.

"Because I wanted to be like you." Alfred smiled. "I looked up to you, and I'm sure my grown up self still does too." Alfred said kissing Arthur's cheek. "I love you Artie!" He giggled while Arthur just pulled him in closer to him. Alfred took his hands and intertwined them with his.

"I love you too Alfred." Arthur said as he cried more into his shoulder.

Green orbs fluttered open, cutting through the darkness of the room like a sharp knife. He sat up quickly, looking at his pale hands. He sniffled, feeling the tears starting to fall down his face, just like in his dream. He got up from his bed, opened the curtains to have the morning sun flood the room.

He walked down the stairs to his kitchen, putting water on the broiler to make his morning cup of tea. He then went outside to get the newspaper.

"Arthur!" He heard an enthusiastic voice; he looked up, seeing the American coming towards him with flowers. Arthur cringed slightly, seeing he had flowers.

"Yes?" Arthur said back as Alfred came up to him, holding the flowers out for him.

"Thank you for being there for me." Alfred said wrapping his hands around Arthur, pulling in a hug. Alfred pulled away, seeing Arthur stunned.

"U-U-Um… Anytime." He said as Alfred pushed the flowers in his hands.

"These are for you, well I got to go, and I'll talk to you later!" He said as went back to his car.

Arthur took the flowers and newspaper inside, hearing his tea pot hiss. As he put everything on the table, got a bag of tea and poured the water in it. He sat down, breathing in a relaxing breath. He then thought of something; something he hasn't done for a long time.

He ran to the storage room, rustling through the boxes in till he found what Alfred in his dream questioned him about. He took it with him and walked down the hallway and then turned into his room. Arthur placed a sheet over it and sat it in his room. He stood in front of it, and then pulled the sheet off.

Arthur looked in the mirror. He smiled, looking at his blemish free face, his thick eyebrows everyone teased him about, his smile that he had forgotten, and his piercing green eyes that made him mesmerized. Arthur wasn't ashamed of who he was, because now he knew he was loved. He was capable of such a wonderful thing, and that made him smile even brighter.


	2. The Hallow -France X Reader- LEMON

The Hallow

France X Reader**_ LEMON_**

**_~CONTAINS SEX~_**

His hunger returned, this time worse than the last. It was screaming at him once again. It needed more, more of what it loved, more of what would satisfy it for a short moment in time. It demanded more, more so he can feel whole again. He sensed it, scanning the bar he was at, feeling coming back to haunt him.

He rested his eyes on a beautiful figure.

Her hair, (Length&Color) luscious strands, her (skin color) skin looking smooth to the touch, and her smile was her makeup that she wore so well. He smiled as he felt his hunger turn into starvation. He walked up to her, his confidence filled to the rim of his tall, slender body. He rested his arm on the bar counter, looking at the female with a gentle smile. She returned it.

"Hello," he started, his accent filling the air. "I'm Francis, and my, aren't you gorgeous." Her blush was a red tint. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smile. Francis took her hand, moving it from her mouth. "Don't hide your smile; it's as beautiful as you."

"Well hello Francis, I'm (Name). And it's very nice to meet you." She said as she held her hand out for him to shake it but instead he took it and kissed it lovingly. He pulled away slightly, looking up at her (Eye color) eyes.

"You're so beautiful… I just want to claim you as mine." Francis said, letting his craving speak. His strategies were to conquer and devour, and that's what he was slowing doing with (Name). She was new to the area, so she knew very little about Francis's game, but even though only a few know about his desires he let run wild.

"Well…" (Name) started, leisurely at a carful rate started to give in to his game. The hollowness started to grow larger, anticipating what it will get from the beautiful woman standing in front of it. Francis sucked his teeth. "Maybe… You could." She smiled. Francis smirked, grabbing the top of her hand gently.

"Maybe we could go back to my place?" Francis said, raising his blonde eyebrows. (Name) tangled her finger in his hair, playfully and flirtatiously.

"Maybe," She answered back. "It'd be nice."

"Want to go now?" He asked, her finger making loops around his golden blonde locks. She nodded her head, removing her finger from his hair. They both walked out, hand in hand to Francis's car, going to the apartment complex where he was currently living.

~ This is where the lemon starts~

Once they reached the apartment Francis immediately pulled out his keys, trying to find the right one that would open up the door, and relieve him of his dying craving. Once he opened the door, he rushed her in, crashing his lips to hers.

As they kissed, he led them into his bedroom, shutting the door with a slam as he pushed her on the bed. He rested his weight on the sides of his legs, his tongue played with  
(Names) bottom lip but she didn't open. This caused him to growl, but it wasn't him, it was the hunger.

"Open your mouth." It demanded, making (Name) obey the command. His tongue swirled around her wet cavern, slipping over her tongue trying to making it twist around his. She caught the hint and raised her tongue so they could move together, as if dancing together. His hand started to cresses her sides, running from her arm pit down to her hips then slipping behind her to give her bottom half a tight squeeze that made her gasp. Francis smirked as he made the kiss deeper as he started to take off her shirt slowly. He pulled away as it went above her chest, staring at the skin. She wasn't wearing a bra since her shirt had a built in one. His hand went down to one, his thumb running over the bud that was hardening. She let a small moan escape her throat, which made his hollowness grow deeper into him.

He kissed her, his hand speeding up its pace. She moaned more, but Francis swallowed the moans like he was starving; which he was.

He stopped and pulled away from the kiss, lowering his head down to her chest. He took one bud in his mouth, licking the top then circling around it. (Name) moaned louder, her hands retreating back to his soft hair, gripping it roughly. He growled again, slightly nipping at her. His hand started to trail down to her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down slightly.

He stuck his hand in her (Color) lacy panties, dropping a slender finger into her folds. Francis played with the bundle of nerves, his pace slow but the pressure generous. He entered into her then pulled back out, then went back in. The teasing made (Name) roll her eyes back, arching her back slightly as he went faster, but still paying special attention to the bundle of nerves that made the moans pour out of her.

"Do you like it?" Francis asked, looking up at her with his eyes half lidded. He knew the answer. (Name) shook her head, her mouth unclenched as she moaned more.

But then he abruptly stopped, pulling her pants all the way down, tossing them somewhere  
in the distance. He positioned himself where his face was facing her womanhood. Francis kissed her clothed womanhood, his eyes imperceptibly looking up at her eyes that were also glazed over. He then pulled her panties down to her knees, kissing the bundle of nerves that needed so much attention. Francis then wrapped his lips around it, letting his tongue lick up from the bottom, to the top. He slithered a finger into her, pumping her slowly as he rested his tongue on the nerves, and then jerked his tongue side to side.

(Name) was flooding the room with moans; her hands clenched the bed sheets as Francis preceded the desirable actions. He pulled his finger out and stuck his tongue into the other cavern, fluttering his tongue as he rubbed the nerves with much pressure. (Name) felt her release coming, and so did Francis. He pulled his tongue out, his fingers filling the space as he covered the nerves with his mouth once more, sucking on it. He pumped her again, felling her walls getting tighter and tighter around his fingers that seemed to be magical to (name). Her moans were none stop, but they grew in volume as he sucked on the nerves, then ran his tongue across them once more. Her walls tightened around Francis's fingers as they released abstracted their juices, coating Francis's fingers in them. But this still didn't satisfy his cravings.

He licked his fingers, looking into (names) (Color) eyes. She watched him attentively. (Name) couldn't move, the pleasure still rocking her body like an ocean's waves rock a boat.

Francis's made her get up though, resting her on the side of the bed as he undressed himself. He lay on his back, then patted his groan area carefully, his boxers still on.

"Take them off, and then get on." He commanded once more. (Name) couldn't stop herself. For some odd reason, she couldn't say no to what he would say. It was as if he possessed her, or hypnotized her to follow his every barking command. But (Name) couldn't help it, he was too good with his words, too good with his actions, too good with his looks… He was just too good. Francis's knew what he wanted, or what his hunger needed.

(Name) took his boxers off, his member large and rocklike. Francis's took his member, angling it up so she could get.

She slid slowly on. Her eyes closed as the pleasure hitting her body once more. Once she was on all the way, Francis's bucked into her, making her jump up, sliding her up slightly, and then slam back down. They both moaned, Francis kept bucking into her.

(Name) moaned loudly along with Francis, but he quickly grew bored with this position. He picked her up, laying her on the bed then positioning himself as his member. He rammed into her, she arching her back as she let a louder moan erupt from the back of her throat. Francis kept a hard pressure, fast pace going as he leaned down, kissing her lips erotically.

His tongue twirled with hers, her arms snaking around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss, kissing down her neck, searching for the sweet spot that would make her cum once more, but this time screaming his name.

Once he found it, he sucked bit, kissed, and licked the spit, picking up the pace. The pressure increased as well. Francis felt his ending near, and he knew (name) was almost done too. He inched down to her ear, whispering in it.

"God, I'm almost done. You made me so fucking hard." He said, flipping her back so she was on top of him, but he turned her around so her back faced him. He bucked into her once more, making her jolt up again.

Francis bucked harder and harder, making her jump further and further then coming back down harder and harder.

"A-a-ah! I-I'm almost there!" she cried seductively, Francis bucked harder, slapping her behind with great force. A 'smack' echoed throughout the room. He felt her get tighter around him, making him release inside of her. She then caught up, finishing with him.  
They both let out a low moan, it filling the room like music that only they could relate to. (Name) got off of Francis, as she lay next to him.

His hunger was satisfied; for now.

~

"~(Name) 445-678-0909 3~" the paper read. Francis smiled at it.  
His hunger had come back slightly, but he thought it wasn't anything. It wasn't as powerful as it usually was. He didn't pay attention to the number.  
He honestly had fallen in love with (Name), but feared that his hollowness would make him just use her for sex, making him not wanting to call her back.  
He had never fallen in love with one of his meals, or even remembered their names. But he knew what this feeling was, because it wasn't too foreign to him; Love.  
He remembered how it felt with his old girlfriend he had loved dearly, Joan D'Arch. He never had uncontrollable hunger with her, only when they had sex. She was the one who created the hollowness when she had passed. But Francis wanted to feel that feeling again, so he called her back.

"Hey, (Name)." He said, his hunger staying on the back burner of his mind.

"Hello!" She said happily. "What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Francis said back, the hunger suddenly going away.


	3. Leaving, care to follow?

Everyone, I have moved to Deviantart and quizazz (or whatever it's called now, if you type in 'quizazz' it'll still work). On Deviantart I'm MaximosBlack, and there's A LOT more lemons on there ;) on quizazz, I'm PoPiPo.

I didn't feel like using the same, sorry. But, I just got that account today, so no stories yet. I will be continuing 'My Dark Guardian' and 'Dead Bite' and probably 'Hetalia overload' on quizazz. Dead Bite I don't like how I'm doing it, so I'm rewriting that.

Sorry for any inconvenience, and I'm sorry for moving websites. But they're all equally amazing, but I'd like to have more accounts to try to get more popular. Selfish, I know, but bear with me.

Anyway, I'm really sorry. I'll still get on this account, just not as much as I used to.

~MaximosBlack


End file.
